


……去买眼镜吧

by ZionXan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 各种AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 安林 ｜ Ansansniper（李銑敞）x 林迟青（LateYoung/马添彬）“他说的是英文，提醒马添彬这家伙是货真价实的老外。”三个独立的超短小故事合集 校园AU与BUG满满的部队AU请勿上升真人w 他们属于他们 BUG与OOC属于我
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin, 安林
Kudos: 1





	……去买眼镜吧

  


/ ……去买眼镜吧 /

  


林迟青早上起床时压坏了Ans的眼镜。

  


  


/ 是福不是祸 /

  


下课铃响起的楼道，所有学生都往同一个方向走。急急忙忙走进男厕所的马添彬又急急忙忙从男厕所里走出来，正想顺道加入这股气势磅礴的钢铁洪流，被身后的人“哎”地一声叫了回去。

说实话马添彬有点犹豫，但这点犹豫只会让他在拐角处的楼梯口妨碍身后的洪流前进，所以没犹豫几秒他还是跟着叫他的人重回男厕所。男厕所现在没别人，只有他们两个的脚步声和化纤校服袖子挥来挥去的摩擦声。形容得再细致一点的话，还有他们俩的呼吸声，外加一点马添彬对于接下来要发生不好的事而感到不安的心跳声。

但马添彬肯定不会那么形容——就算是在事后写检讨书要凑字数时，他也不会把这种无关紧要甚至有点奇奇怪怪的细节加进去。

“你干嘛？”看了眼周围没什么人了，他才开口问他。他有立场有资格质问眼前这位交换生。现在跑到楼下混入操场上的队伍里还来得及。

李銑敞正对着厕所的镜子打理自己的刘海，眼睛往镜子里问话人的脸上瞟了瞟，笑着回他：“如你所见。”这声笑又把他的刘海末端吹散了一点，所以他只能重新摆弄那些精心染过的毛。

说这话时他用到了马添彬最近刚学到的一个英语词组。但是老师讲这个词组时，说放在作文里不能单独成为一个句子，它是个用来当状语还是什么语的，逗号后面要加上陈述的主句，在考场上写出来还是个加分点，因此被马添彬记在笔记本的顶头。然而李銑敞在这句短语后面没加任何别的话，所以马添彬没听明白。但这也不太影响他们之间的交流，韩国交换生的好多英语马添彬都听不明白，他想对方听自己的英语也应如是。

他还发现，就这两句话的功夫，楼梯上最后几只掉队的沙丁鱼也奋勇地回归了队伍。门外彻底安静了下来，现在，这层楼只剩他们两个了。

窗户外能听到校领导的扩音器正在催促还没有到位的学生，按理说来自地面的声波传到四楼也不应该剩多大能量，马添彬却觉得那几句厉声批评从始至终都有着明确而具体的对象——从语言到语气完全都是冲着还留在男厕所里的自己来的。

现在下楼多少能用个“过失”的借口搪塞过去（然后可能会被丁蒙涵那几个人嘲笑，顺便还会听到他们偷偷喊自己“尿王”），可是再这么继续待下去他只可能被认为是主观犯错了。

“你不去听校长讲话吗？”他的内心其实早有答案。他就是想和主犯确认一下，好给自己将要被定下来的罪一个名号。

“我不喜欢。”韩味英语字正腔圆，就是少了必要的宾语，不过反正也不影响他们理解，如果只用简单句交流，中国学生和韩国学生之间会默契得多。

马添彬心想那你干嘛拉上我和你一起，但是苦于不知道怎么表达出来，就说了只有两个单词的“为什么是我”。

“我以为你也不想去。”这句也很好懂。

韩国学生终于把自己的头发整理完了（虽然在马添彬看来，和他进男厕所之前也没太大区别），转过身，一副略显惊诧的表情：“——我想错了吗？”

苦笑从心尖渐渐浮到嘴角，马添彬想自己这回彻底完蛋。

“这是——这是我第一次……”“翘年级大会”怎么说，“不听老师话。”好歹这么接上一句。

韩国男生像黑帮老大看新人一样看着他，面带和善的微笑，甚至笑得露出了一排牙。但在这副笑容（或者说，“嘴脸”）背后，马添彬看见的可不止是和善，多少还有毫无愧疚感的幸灾乐祸。

“好学生！”李銑敞竖起大拇指，“好学生！”他甚至还重复了一遍。

幸亏李銑敞不会读心术、幸亏李銑敞就算会读心术他也看不懂中文，不然马添彬心里想的脏话一定不会让这位国际友人同学再继续毫无顾忌地笑下去。“好学生”，骂谁呢，他想。上个月在学校东门隔壁的网吧里相遇的时候可不会觉得彼此能和这个词搭边。那时马添彬第一次见到隔壁国际班的李銑敞脱下校服外套，一条花臂就这么自在地搭在鼠标垫上，老师嘴里高中生该有的青春朝气立刻被条胳膊代表的社会浑气盖住了。再叛逆的马添彬也只不过是穿穿紧身裤和豆豆鞋而已，像李銑敞这么不良的他还是头一回见。

相较于名声在外的韩国友人李銑敞（就算是成员来自五湖四海的国际班，敢染头发且还敢无视教导主任禁止染头发命令的学生也没几个），泯然众人、和全校几百个学生一样留着青春期中国男孩从不打理的寸头的马添彬好像没什么值得被对方注意到的地方。他们都把校服藏得好好的，混入网吧成年人队伍就像纯净水倒进酒精里那样自然——说到这里，看样子马添彬和李銑敞在网吧本来不应该产生什么交集才对。

但好死不死的是，他们两个是那天这个网吧里唯二玩《守望先锋》的人。每当这种时刻，《守望先锋》玩家就会成为万众瞩目的焦点。

在此之前，李銑敞在他心目里只是标签似的存在物。“李銑敞”，“名字不好念”，“国际班”，“韩国人”，“染头”，“据说学习成绩还很好”——这些是马添彬的社交数据库里的存货，即刻起，数据库里还关联了“花臂”、“网吧”、“守望先锋”、“主玩黑百合”这几个词。在等候队列里，他隔着几台电脑偷偷观察对方的操作，意外觉得还不赖，花臂凶得像条蟒蛇，屏幕中间总能跳出新的红白字。游戏结束显示出来的晋升标志惊到了他，五百强的小闪电让他给这位校友打上了新的标签。

排进游戏的背景音乐把他的心思暂时拽到了自己跟前的机子上，他看着队友头像下面一会儿一个宗师一会儿一个大师，暗自感叹这个月自己在游戏方面的努力还是太少——但距离期中考试不到两个礼拜了，他能一边守住班级前十、一边护住五百强的门槛吗。

学习成绩不好说，竞技分至少保住了。他趁着游戏胜利喝了口水，随即后悔嘴里的水没尽快咽下去。李銑敞就站在他身后，明目张胆地观看他的操作。很快，他也注意到马添彬看到自己了，就大方地挥手打招呼：“嗨，你也玩《守望先锋》？”他说的英文，提醒马添彬这家伙是货真价实的老外。

憋了半天，他回答：“是，我也玩。”小学英语，谁都会说。

然后好像没有什么理由能阻止两人双排，有理由马添彬也不知道用英语怎么讲，对方叽里咕噜的石锅拌饭味儿的英语对上他自己稀里糊涂蚵仔煎味儿的英语，两个人会的口语加起来能表达的也就那么几句。但总归是韩国学生能力更强一点，毕竟人家是走出国门出来交换的水平。

但那几句英语会报点、会互相吹捧就足够了，打游戏更多看重的还是左右手外加一个装着游戏理解的脑子。一个半小时过去，打了四五局后俩人都还拥有闪闪亮亮的强者标识。

下机之前，他们只在游戏上加了好友，谁也没提自己还是高中生的事。马添彬天真地以为，自己的身份应该不会太快暴露。然而这份维持在普通网友之间的神秘只保留到了下礼拜一早上升旗——他很快就在人群中被狙击手敏锐的视力抓个正着。李銑敞坏笑不止，一排白牙也像现在这样露出来；马添彬也只能跟着他笑，笑的时候心里全是国骂。

校长讲话早就开始了。

“放轻松，别紧张，我经常这么做。”翘课老油条这么安慰他，全然忽视自己作为国际班学生在这个学校多少特权的事实，“校长讲话有意义吗？没有。没有就不用听，反正又不影响我们的成绩。”

李銑敞讲话的时候声音总是很低沉，马添彬最初以为他是有意装成熟，后来才知道人家还偷偷抽烟呢。厕所的混响效果自带优势，站在他和镜子之间的李銑敞张嘴闭嘴，他的声音却从四面八方传到马添彬的耳朵里。

这几句英语说得很顺，似乎在他内心铺垫好久了。也许知名不听话学生李銑敞也会给自己的不正当行为找些合乎情理的理由，这让马添彬心里多多少少有些安慰。但第一次翘会（同理于“翘课”、“翘操（一声）”）的学生心里想的永远都是如果被抓到该怎么和老师解释。“如果”这两个字背后代表的世界太可怕了，马添彬这种除了瞒着家人跑网吧打游戏之外德智体美堪称全面发展的学生完全无法驾驭。

“所以，如果老师发现了我们，”他咬了咬牙，放下面子把这句话问出来，“我们该怎么办？”

“就说——在上厕所。”

韩国交换生的英语缺漏在这时候出现，他也不知道“上厕所”该怎么用文雅的方式说，所以他用的是所有人都认识的那个脏词，四个字母，一个元音。说完自己先止不住笑起来，然后马添彬的笑声也加入。两个人在男厕所笑得地板砖好像都在颤抖，笑声盖过操场上校长的讲话声，四个字母的英文单词显然比校领导的长篇大论更让马添彬的这个下午充满意义。

“被抓到，算你的。”他想这么说，但是换成英语太难了；“早知道应该跑去网吧打游戏了，反正这之后也没课。”他也想这么说——这句比上一句还难。中式英语在他的喉腔内爬来爬去，最后也没好意思从嘴巴里走出来见光。马添彬只能捂着嘴陪他笑，一句话也讲不出来。但讲不出话很快就被证明不是什么好事，他俩光顾着盯着对方笑，盯着盯着，男厕所的气氛变得好像不太对。

李銑敞的脸（以及他的刘海）映在马添彬的眼睛里。渐渐地，中国男生眼睛里多了点别的画面，比如——比如那条花臂。他第一次亲眼目睹自己的同龄人胳膊上黑色地方比肉色地方还多，花得像美剧里的虚构人物，同时他也诧异有这种文身的学生居然还没被学校辞退——明明他把裤脚挽一挽就会招致班主任一顿批评。正是在这一时刻，李銑敞彻底从他社交数据库的标签上走下来、作为活生生的一个人站在他面前。有血有肉有呼吸的李銑敞，在自己身前散发着属于哺乳动物的热量，这热量让男厕所和他的脸都在不断升温，马添彬突然觉得自己的双腿钉死在地一样地动不了，眼前这个人眼看就要热成一份石锅了。

教导主任这时候替他们打破了僵局。男厕所的门被“砰”地一声推开，马添彬吓得往后缩了半个身位，李銑敞的脸色也没他的姿态那么坦然。总之，片刻之后两人被扭送到各自的班主任面前。现在，站在操场上的马添彬心里想的可不止是国骂那几句词。

排在队伍前列的丁蒙涵果然在笑，笑完他用手肘碰了碰身旁的李先曜，李先曜抬头看到马添彬之后也跟着笑。

解散后马添彬抓住那两个讨打的人，问他们有什么好笑的，现在自己是个有十页检讨书要写的苦学生，应该得到的是伙伴的同情而非嘲讽。

李先曜的肩膀被他的胳膊压着，直不了身子：“你居然也会翘校长讲话。你不知道，你的脸刚才红得像——（环顾四周找了找参照物）随风飘扬的国旗。不对，比国旗还红——你是干什么的时候被教导主任抓到了？撸管吗？”

马添彬听了抬手想打他，但看到了不远处正盯着自己的教导主任之后，立刻放开了两个人质：“胡说什么呢！”

“唉唉唉唉——你的脸怎么现在又红了？难道真被李先曜说中了？”丁蒙涵借机向前蹿了一步，离开他的攻击范围，“天啊！马添彬，你居然是这样的人！快走，李先曜，他可能没洗手！”

李先曜追着丁蒙涵跑进了教学楼，马添彬迈起步子刚准备跟上去，就看见教学楼门口站着的李銑敞。对方的脸色仿佛也在向他诉说，韩国交换生同样也有不少于一千字的检讨书要写。只是经过这样的一个下午，马添彬已经不知道该怎么再面对他。眼看着就要走到花臂少年面前，马添彬收拾心情，决定用假笑敷衍过去。

却在路过他的时候，听见韩国男生用显然是刚学到的中文念了他的名字，然后依旧是不带宾语的语病英语——“我喜欢。”

  


  


/ 无闻 /

  


他在听表彰的时候知道了那个名字，李銑敞——原来每次叫他“Ans”的时候，这声代号转化到他的感知里本应有着这样的发音。

李銑敞双手接过首长递过来的奖章，对着台下的镜头扬起笑脸，骄傲的胸膛就要被他挺出汤姆猫的夸张弧度。马添彬见了直想笑。等到队列里所有受表彰的军人都捧起属于自己的那份荣誉，他们在掌声中整齐地抬手敬礼，先面朝左边，后面朝右边。面朝右边的时候，马添彬察觉到他看见了台下的自己。

马添彬还在笑，李銑敞却不笑了。直到表彰大会结束，他都表现得愣愣的。趁着人流复杂，马添彬只想赶紧逃离这里，都走到礼堂门口了，发现李銑敞正在前边等他。于是他转身就往后门的方向走，结果被李銑敞抓住手腕。

“在躲我？”他说。

马添彬转过身来，不知道怎么回答：“怎么会呢——恭喜你，Ans。”他还是习惯叫他的代号，这代号跟随他俩太久了，久到马添彬看到李銑敞那身洗旧褪色的军服只能想到这几个字母。

  


说不上来他们两个之间谁更成熟谁更幼稚一点，总之这次谈话的地点好歹是从众目睽睽的大礼堂里转移到了没什么人在的更衣室里；也说不准现在他们两个谁的心情更沮丧一些，总之好歹有今天被点到名字的人首先开口：“我知道你现在心里的感受，Late。”

他也用代号叫他。果然他们之间的关系只能止于国际维和部队、他们之间的交情只能止于出生入死的敌后战场。

“也许吧。”他不想跟他争辩，即便他皱着眉头觉得自己现在的心情连自己都说不准。

“我觉得，今天上台领奖的人，也应该有你。” 李銑敞说，好像为了显得诚恳似的，又补充，“你值得，Late。”

“我可不这么觉得。”马添彬抬头盯着天花板，像是为了防止自己的脸色被对方参透，“上级也不这么觉得。”

“我在报告书里写了你，整整两页。我还找了他们负责的人面谈，但他们说这次名额有限……”

李銑敞越解释，言语之间流出的好意就越让他自惭形秽。有一秒钟他甚至觉得对面这个人是故意的，但在看到对方的眼神后，又觉得怀疑别人心地的自己更加可恨。

“没事，”他赶紧打断他，“很多方面我确实不如你，战绩也没你好——”后半句其实还想说“虽然我入伍比你久，而且还带过你一段时间”，但马添彬觉得说出来只会让自己更加无聊。更衣室的空气都因为他们两个人之间的引力都显得扭曲了，扭曲出一点酸涩如同生洋葱的味道，马添彬呼吸着这样的空气只觉得鼻子很不舒服。

他只能赶紧给自己找个借口：“也许是因为我的卧底任务还没结束，他们不能透露我的真实姓名。”马添彬没上过领奖台，没人用这个名字叫过他。

确实，听到这话李銑敞点了点头。他在这边的任务都已结束，优秀的韩国狙击手即将回到故土，继续为本国人民效力。而马添彬还有一个窝点没有清完，过两天他还得重新回到危机四伏的敌方内部，继续面对那些随时都有可能给他的头顶来一枪的极恶之徒。

这也意味着他们很快就要迎来分别。

更衣室的空气于是更加压抑。马添彬觉得气氛压抑得诡异，这不像两个穿着戎装的铁血猛汉应该身处的环境。

“你哪天走？”他问。这至少是个能劈开空气的话题。

“下周。我还有几个文件要交。”他答。Case closed，还能说什么。

“还有四天——”他机械地接话。

“还有四天。”他也是。

然后又是很久都没有下音。李銑敞盯着马添彬，马添彬盯着地面。更衣室的地面是水泥地，有两道缝隙延伸到他们脚下。李銑敞突然说：“你有没有什么话想带给家里人，你可以写在明信片上，以我的名义寄出去。这应该不违反规则吧？”

马添彬抬了抬眉毛，觉得可行。

“你有什么礼物吗？别太重，国际邮费可贵了。”见到战友的心情似乎好转了些，李銑敞赶紧趁热打铁，多说点能让人乐呵起来的事情。

“那估计没有，”他的嘴角也柔软下来，“我柜子里的只有快递不让寄的枪和子弹。”

“那我走之前你来找我？你知道我的宿舍是几号吧？”

马添彬点点头：“明天晚上，我明天晚上就交给你。我本来最多也就只能在基地待两天，我那边的任务比较紧，那些人看我看得很死。”

“那说好了，我等你来。”他抬了抬脖子——当他感到自信和舒适的时候，李銑敞就会做这个动作。

  


李銑敞在第二天中午就收到了Lateyoung要交给他的东西。代送的人跟他说，Late的线人急着喊他回去，来不及道别了，然后就把那张明信片放在他的手上。

李銑敞拿着那张笔迹急躁的中文明信片不知所措，右半边的地址没写全，英文最后几个单词的字母连成了一条方向朝下的线，足以想见当时留给写信人的时间有多么紧张，导致韩国人费了白天的劲也没从那条细线里看出具体的字符来。

左半边的文字就更简单了，“Lateyoung”的署名上面只有三个汉字，想来应该是中文里面带有某种感情色彩的言语。中文而非英文的内容让他更加放心，这样一来他可以不用受到偷看别人信件内容的道德谴责。但那几乎肯定会被退回的地址填写实在让他犯了难，他想找其他中国来的小伙子问一问，找来找去发现没一个会说中文的这周末在基地。

所以他也只好把这封神秘的明信片收进兜里，决定等后天最后一次见到首长时试一试向他打探Late的住址——虽然这十分不合乎规则，但左胸刚刚挂上去的奖章给了他勇气。

  


结果第二天一早他就再次见到这三个字。

马添彬的档案被短暂地公开了，最基本的黑白照片配最简单的黑底白字。李銑敞揉着当天的第十根烟头找不到合适的话回应他的室友。他把那张明信片从心窝前取出来看，愈发觉得右边的地址是那家伙故意写成那样的。

而至于明信片的左半边，横竖对比起来，那三个汉字写的都是Late自己的名字。“马添彬”，写在“Lateyoung”的正上方，方方正正，像一小片森林。

凑近那片森林，仿佛感到有人在呼唤他，因为他能听见一句不太熟练的“李銑敞”——在呼唤这声“李銑敞”之前，那人应该是用“Ansansniper”这样的代号称呼他的。

沉默良久，他站起身，任由叫他名字的室友将他拥入怀中。

  


  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！请原谅我浅薄的rpf文字拉垮经验  
> 最喜欢第一篇，虽然只有一句话ww第三篇完全没经过任何构思，从第一句话开始，一切都像是命中注定那样走到了终点，毕竟是不用太严谨的小段子我也就顺其自然懒得改了（试图为BE找借口  
> 呜啊终于知道Ans真名了，庆祝一下（bushi  
> A梦和东东自然是因为【——】原因站在队伍前排  
> 另外我在写“他可能没洗手”的时候笑得想死，试图脑补a梦不急不慢的柔软语气，救命  
> 感觉校园paro里小林一定是被安斯拉着被迫翘课的那种，觉得这样的两人很可爱XD
> 
> 唔多说一句安林rpf关系里我很喜欢小林那种小心翼翼的试探感，就，他真的好让同人女心动啊（反观李安斯就像个十八条腿的渣男但是渣男款我也好喜欢呼哧呼哧）


End file.
